Pathology Links
Please add any useful links in the appropriate category below. Anatomic Pathology: Sugical Pathology *PathXchange (Pathology unknowns submitted by various user. The site has a great comment/social networking feature and includes many virtual slides.) *Enjoypath.com - excellent surgpath images and unknown cases *Johns Hopkins Surgpath Unknowns (great weekly unknown cases) *Pathconsultddx - criteria and pics for surg path entities. also allows you to compare entities and look at differential diagnoses. *Pathology Outlines (excellent for quick differential diagnosis during sign out. also sign up for case of the week emails.) *Standford Surgical Pathology Criteria - excellent resource with short and sweet definitions of each surg path entity and the important facts about distinguishing it from other lesions in the differential. Great resource when signing out! *UPMC Pittsburgh surgical path unknowns *Webpathology (great GU path pics) *Anatomy Atlas (U of Michigan) (nice gross images) *Embryology (excellent illustrations and animations) *Youtube Histology / Pathology Videos *Genetics Atlas (good genetic info on tumors) *Humpath.com (good surg path images) *USCAP Knowledge Hub (HUGE library of pathology info. 300+ virtual microscopic slides.) *Ed Uthman's Gross and Micro Photos - excellent gross and micro photos *Ed Uthman's Home Page - various interesting pathology resources and anecdotes *Surgical Pathology Atlas *Atlas of Pathology - lots of pics with explanations and basics *Basic Histology - good for PGY-1's who need to get a refresher in basic histology *Immunohistochemistry - this site along with pathoutlines immunopath site answers most surg path immuno questions Dermatopathology *SlideTutor - University of Pittsburgh Computerized Tutoring System that currently contains 300 Dermpath Cases (Interactive dermpath slides, teaches you how to work through a case. Great site!) *Enjoypath.com - excellent surgpath images and unknown cases *Dermpedia - derm and dermpath wiki *Dr. Mark Wick's Derm and Soft Tissue website - Dr. Wick posts most of the great powerpoints from his lectures here. *MDLive Dermpath Audio Lectures - audio lectures with powerpoints by Phil Leboit, MD (UCSF dermpath) and others. *Dermpath India - tons of great dermpath cases Cytopathology *BETHESDA SYSTEM WEBSITE ATLAS (All 349 pap images from the Bethesda blue book. Includes a very nice self test.) Clinical Pathology: Hematopathology *UTH Hemepath Online Teaching Course (this site works best with Internet Explorer) *Hematology Atlas (great hemepath images) *Enjoypath.com - excellent hemepath images and unknown cases *American Society of Hematology Image Bank Transfusion Medicine/Blood Bank *Blood Bank Guy - Great website by Joe Chaffin, MD of Osler Course fame. Excellent blood bank info, online quizes, and useful links. Microbiology *Dr. Fungus - mycology image bank with tons of pics and info on fungus Molecular Pathology * Genetests.org - comprehensive online resource for molecular/genetic tests and their use and interpretation *Atlas of Heme/Oncology Genetics *PCR and Real Time PCR Video - short but sweet *Real time PCR *PCR and Real Time PCR Animation Video *Pyrosequencing Animation Video - great visual demonstration/animation of pyrosequencing Chemistry / Immunology / Other CP Topics *ARUP Clinical Lab Test Menu - lots of info on numerous clinical lab tests, clinical algorithms for diagnosis, and testing strategies and interpretation. Great resource! *Urine Crystals - excellent pics! *iHOP (comprehensive info about individual proteins, including many of the targets of immunostains) Pathology Informatics *Virtual Rotation in Pathology Informatics *Pathology Informatics Wiki Random: *Dark Daily (daily very short update on events in the laboratory business world. a good way to get acquainted with the business side of pathology.) *Most Popular Pathology Links (most popular search results for pathology on Xmarks) *Pathmax (Huge list of great pathology links!) *Study with Substance P - on youtube or at http://music.studywithsubstancep.com. Step 1 and 2 USMLE study music videos. Ridiculously funny!